


Stupid

by sinofwriting



Category: Machine Gun Kelly (Musician)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:28:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22314811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinofwriting/pseuds/sinofwriting
Summary: 13. “I feel stupid.”
Relationships: JP Cappelletty | Rook/Reader
Kudos: 7





	Stupid

Y/N laughs at Rook’s expression as everything clicks in his mind. “I feel stupid. So fucking stupid.” He mutters, making her laugh harder.  
“I tried telling you.”  
He ignores her, “It was right in front of me this whole time, and I just didn’t notice it. How the fuck did I not see that coming?”  
She takes a deep breath, calming down, though a giggle escapes her. “A lot of people probably didn’t realize what was going on.”  
He throws his hands in the air, “They practically spell it out for you in the first episode that he’s been dead the whole time!”

Y/N grabs his arm when it drops, tugging him onto the couch with her. “Are we done thinking we’re stupid?” She asks after a minute.  
“For now.” He smiles, kissing her.


End file.
